An unexpected Christmas Gift
by startenchigome
Summary: I'm sorry I can't say one I'd give the story away but well lets say this Duo finds somone in the park Heero doesn't come home hmmmmmm(=^_^=)


An unexpected Christmas Gift  
Chapter 1:party surprise  
Disclamer:I don't own GW/SM/the song We wish you a merry Christmas but the gundum piloets sisters are mine  
so :p *sticks her toung out at the readers*  
Duo: That was nice star  
Star: I know but whats a girl to do  
Heero: hey I'm not in this story  
Star: *laughs eveily*  
Heero:*points his gun at star*  
Star:*backs away*ok ok I'll put you in at some point  
Heero:you'd be wise to  
Star: geeze what did I do to deserve this  
Quatre:*stares at the scene and sighes*where triger happy today heero  
Heero:I know  
Star:*pushes Quatre Duo and Heero out the door*Sorry guys but I have to start the fic see you later ok buh buh now  
on with the fic ok*closes the door behind her*Enjoy(=^_^=) I take pride in my work *runs away laughing*  
  
A shadowy figure walked through the empty streets his lips where as blue as ice but that didn't seem to bother   
him. his eyes where cold and emotionless. he knew it was cold but his hert was frozen so the tempture didn't matter   
to him. The snow drifts melted on his jacket soking it the boy pulled his jacket tighter around him but the snow  
socked denim didn't provide much in the way of wormth. the christmas decorations where being talken down  
and shops where closing for the duration of the winter. kids ran bye him laughing and haveing fun the snow   
crunched under their boots the boy sighed and kept walking~if this is the happest time of year then why am I so   
sad my friend are with there familys but I have no family~the boy thought to himself it was getting colder and   
darker out people where starting to head home to family and everything he didn't have.He started to shiver a  
little wondering if he would live through the night pain shot throught his arm as blood driped down his hand and   
onto the ground he stumbled around till his world went dark and he collapesed in the park secounds after he hit   
the ground he fell uncounious accross the park from him duo walked out of a coffie shop and buttoned his coat.  
  
"great I'm late D.J going to be mad at me" Duo said as he tucked his hands into his coat pocket  
  
Duo started accross the park listining to christmas carolres sing (we wish you a merry Christmas) as he passed   
them he handed the youngest of the group a $20 doller bill and said merry Christmas she smiled and thanked him  
he just noded turning away he fumbled in his pocket for his car keys when his eyes spoted somthing in the snow  
Duo nelt down beside the figure and picked him up placing the figure in his car he drove off towards the Yuy  
estate every now and then Duo would glance over at the figure wondering why he was doing what he was doing   
once at his destanation he jumped out of his car and ran towards the door he was met by his sisters angry face  
so Duo sighed and walked inside.  
  
"hey where's Heero Mrs.Yuy? Duo asked looking around the room  
"I'm sorry Duo I don't know he never came home"Mrs.Yuy answered him  
"ohh I wonder why"Duo said looking at an old picture of Heero and Kayle  
  
Quatre walked out of the ketchen and Duo noticed the bandage around his wrist then it hit him the boy in his car  
  
"ah Kuso" Duo shouted running out of the house  
  
everyone folled him back to his car in time to see him pull a dirt and blood covered 18 year old boy from his car  
and lay on the ground Quatre ran over to him and nelt down next to Duo and procced to check the boys poulse  
  
"well he's still alive thank god but who is he?"Quatre asked looking at the boy  
"I don't know Quatre sorry"Duo said  
"well where did you find him Duo?"Trowa asked as he too nelt beside the boy  
"in the park half beried in snow"Duo answered once more picking the boy up off the ground  
"so why did you bring him maxwell"WuFie snaped  
Duo just Looked at him"I'm in no mood to fight I don't know why but my hert told me to save him from the cold"  
Duo answered coldly  
  
with mrs.Yuy's help Duo laid The boy on the couch and Kayle put a blanket over him and wraped his wound the  
guest tried to continue with the party but couldnt Kayle sat on the couch and the boy started to wake when he   
opened his eyes he was met with conserned faces  
  
  
  
mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahah I'm leaving you hanging well it's 3:00 A.M If you like what I have so far  
and I like the reviews then I write A secound chapter  



End file.
